Pecados Capitales
by deidahany
Summary: ¿Acaso los hermanos Asahina pensaron alguna vez que algo así sucedería? sus vidas se verán envueltas en traición,desamor y odio, estos pecados capitales les costaran caro a cada uno de ellos. advertencia historia con contenido LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Brother conflic no me pertenece.

 **+Pecados Capitales+**

 **Por DeidaHany**

Pecados capitales: los 7 pecados capitales son una clasificación de los vicios mencionados en las primeras enseñanzas del cristianismo.

* **Aunque es de conocimiento que en Japón no se maneja el cristianismo de primera mano ya que tienen muchas otras creencias, de igual forma yo quise adoptar este tema como base central en mi historia ya que va muy bien con la trama, El primer pecado en la lista es la "LUJURIA"**

Lujuria:es considerado como pecado por producir pensamientos excesivos de la naturaleza sexual; se considera lujuria a la compulsión sexual o adicción a las relaciones sexuales; también entra en esta categoría el adulterio y violación.

 ***ADVERTENCIA: este fic posee contenido Lemon.**

 **Capítulo 1: Lujuria**

Ya era tarde, el sol ya se había ocultado y una hermosa luna llena hacia su aparición; el día anterior a ese… dos de los trillizos de la familia Asahina tuvieron un inconveniente; azusa el gemelo idéntico de tsubaki se quedó con el papel protagónico de un proyecto donde tsubaki quería tener el papel principal pero por cosas del destino no fue de esa forma

El peliblanco había salido molesto el día anterior y no había regresado a la residencia por ello azusa se encontraba preocupado ya que tsubaki suele tener una personalidad impulsiva y no sabía lo que podía llegar hacer; Ema estaba enterada de la situación y decidió salir a buscarlo en los alrededores sin decir nada

Tsubaki yacía de pie a recostado en una baranda de metal, mirando un estanque que estaba a la mitad de un pequeño parque a pocas cuadras de la residencia, él ya había decidido regresar a la vivienda pero cuando pasaba por allí se detuvo a meditar que le diría exactamente a su hermano azusa ya que aún estaba molesto y frustrado, por haber perdido el papel y de paso…por mano de su gemelo

Suspiro con cansancio ya estaba harto de estar fuera de su hogar, no se previno de unos pasos que llegaban a su espalda ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero entonces fue ahí cuando lo regresaron al planeta tierra

-tsubaki-san- Ema llama en voz baja y dudosa, el voltea de inmediato y se encuentra con su hermanastra aun vestida de colegio, la misma tenía una mirada preocupada la cual cambio por una aliviada cuando se cercioro que si era el - estas bien?

-Ema-chan…que haces aquí?- su mirada pasa de los ojos chocolates de Ema a sus piernas delgadas ya que llevaba esa pequeña falta que tanto le excitaba, inmediatamente aparta su mirada a un lado para dejar así esos pensamientos obscenos

-yo estaba… azusa-san está muy preocupado por ti-corrige rápidamente ya que no quiere que se dé cuenta que ella estaba realmente preocupada por su persona- al igual que el resto de nuestros hermanos…

-que amable de su parte, el preocuparse por mí-responde con sarcasmo, la mira nuevamente y continua- y tu…Ema?

-¿yo?

-también estabas preocupada por mí?- acorta la distancia y la castaña se tensa un poco en su lugar tiñendo sus mejillas de un rosa pálido; ya que desde que llego a la residencia tsubaki le había parecido atractivo, sumándole a eso el hecho de que sea un seiyu y su personalidad fresca y burlesco es difícil que no despierte el interés en las chicas

-y…yo claro que estaba preocupada por ti, eres mi herman…pero tsubaki-san eso no viene al caso en este momento, por favor no estés así con azusa-san, el menciono dejar el papel solo para poder estar bien contigo si eso te hacia feliz

-en verdad? – se sorprendió un poco, al oír eso ya que el carece de la tenacidad de hacer las cosas, y que haga algo así por él es extraño- es en serio? Dijo eso?

-si… estaba totalmente decidido a dejarlo-afirma- ya que tú eres muy importante para él y…-se queda en silencio al sentir los fuertes brazos del peliblanco rodearla es un cálido abrazo- ¿Tsubaki-san?

-gracias Ema-chan…ahora sé que es lo que tengo que hacer gracias a ti.! -pasan un par de segundos y le susurra en el oído-es tan agradable ser importante para ti…

-claro…que lo eres-responde automáticamente al sentir la respiración de su hermanastro en el cuello; desde hace un par de semanas habían cruzado miradas y sonrisas cosa que no pasaron desapercibido para el joven seiyu dando como resultado el no perder la primera oportunidad para insinuarse y hacerle saber lo que quiere.

-tú también eres importante para mi… y por haberme ayudado con el problema de azusa te mostrare mi gratitud..

-gratitud… cómo?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Tsubaki toma su cara entre sus manos y le planto un suave beso, ella al sentir sus labios abre sus ojos con sorpresa ya que no esperaba ese tipo de "gratitud", aparte que no cualquier persona la estaba besando era su "hermano" bueno… "hermanastro", tsubaki puso sus manos en su cadera y la pego mucho más a su cuerpo, la castaña cerro sus ojos aceptando de esa forma el beso, coloco sus manos en su cuello y enredo sus dedos en su cabello plateado

Él, La apretó con mayor fuerza contra su cuerpo y sus manos comenzaron a descender con suavidad hacia su trasero una vez llegaron a sus redondos glúteos los empezó apretar por debajo de la falda logrando así que varios gemidos de parte de Ema se ahogaran entre besos, los mismos eran mucho más profundos… sus leguas tomaron protagonismo al empezar a chocar y el calor se hiso inminente entre sus cuerpos

El sexo de Ema se contrajo al sentir la firme erección de tsubaki pegada a su vientre,se excito mucho más, al cabo de unos minutos sus labios se separaron pero continuaron en las misma posición abrazados

-tsu..baki..-sus mejillas estaban totalmente encendidas sus labios enrojecidos por los fogosos besos que hasta hace un momento se dieron y su vagina palpitaba de excitación

-quieres seguir esto... en otro lado?

-no creo…que sea correcto-apenas le salió la voz

-vamos –la beso nuevamente y mordió sensualmente su labio inferior-no te haré nada que no quieras- Ema tenía sus piernas cerradas con fuerza, estaba totalmente excitada y lo sabía; su sexo le suplicaba que aceptara pero su cabeza se negaba hacerlo, un par de minutos pasaron y ella asintió aceptando su propuesta, el sonrió de lado, la tomo del brazo y comenzaron andar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya en la parte de afuera de "sunrise resindece" se percataron que no los viera nadie, se escabulleron con cuidado por los pasillos y llegaron a la habitación de la castaña, por suerte juli se había ido con Louis por varias semanas a conocer nuevos estados ya que el peli rosa había decidido salir a conocer el exterior, al entrar en la habitación Ema cerró la puerta tras ellos con seguro

Se recostó contra la puerta y miro a su hermanastro totalmente sonrojada por lo que obviamente va a pasar entre esas cuatro paredes, él se acercó a ella totalmente serio y fue hasta su oído

-me gustas…tanto Ema-dijo con suavidad mientras inhalaba el olor a flores de su cabello, con tranquilidad reclamo sus labios en un apasionado beso

Tomo su trasero y la alzo haciendo que enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera; al tenerla contra la puerta soltó sus nalgas y sus manos se dirigieron a sus pechos los acaricio por encima de la ropa por un momento pero ya luego con desesperación abrió su camisa y bajo el sostén que en ese momento utilizaba sin tirantes, dejo su boca y fue hasta su cuello mientras con sus manos masajeaba sus ya firmes pezones, fue bajando dejando un camino de besos de su cuello a sus senos y con lujuria los tomo entre su boca, los lamia, chupaba y mordisqueaba, mientras que Ema gemía con suavidad al sentir el placer y estimulo que tsubaki le daba al chupar sus pezones

Su vagina pedía a gritos ser atendida ya que el miembro erecto de tsubaki la rosaba con frenesí, el joven seiyu dejo las caricias por un momento para colocarla de pie para así poder desabotonar su propia camisa pero sin quitársela completamente dejando a la vista su buen formado cuerpo; sin aparta ni un solo momento su mirada de los ojos chocolates de Ema salió con facilidad de su correa para actos seguidos soltar el botón de su pantalón y bajar su cierre, sin poder aguantar mucho más tiempo de un solo movimiento bajo su pantalón junto con su bóxer hasta la mitad de sus muslos

Dejando a la vista su erección totalmente firme, ha Ema casi le flaquean las piernas al ver el tamaño de su pene tranquilamente podía llegar a medir 15 cm o un poco más, tsubaki toma la mano derecha de la castaña y la llevo a su miembro para que de ese modo ella pudiera tocarlo, sonrió al ver el sonrojo y sentir la mano temblorosa de ella en su pene, su mano izquierda la llevo hasta su clítoris robándole a si muchos más gemidos

Juntaron sus bocas nuevamente y sus lenguas comenzaron a chocar, al cabo de unos minutos la alzo nuevamente pegando su espalda a la pared, con agilidad llevo su mano hasta su vagina y coloco su bragas a un lado y sin previo aviso se introdujo en ella, con rapidez tapo la boca de Ema para que el resto de los hermanos no escucharan su fuerte gemido al haberla penetrado de tan brusca manera, comprobando así que él era el primer hombre en su vida

Comenzó a embestirla con suavidad y solo con la parte superior de su miembro para así abrir camino a la estrecha cavidad de la castaña, aparto la mano que tapaba su boca para besarla con urgencia mientras la penetraba con mayor velocidad

-tsu…ba…ki ahhhh- ella tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por donde se escapaban los traviesos gemidos, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza dejándose llevar por las miles de sensaciones que allí tenía por primera vez

-quieres más?

-s…si-Él sonríe satisfecho y se introdujo completamente dentro de ella-ahhhh

Luego de varios minutos penetrándola con fuerza y gran velocidad el peliblanco sentía que estaba cerca de su eyaculación, ya que Ema era demasiada estrecha, sumándole a eso la excitación de lo prohibido y el hecho de que sus hermanos le pueden escuchar más aun

Ema gimió con fuerza y contrajo su vagina llegando a su clímax haciendo que tsubaki se viniera también dentro de ella, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente sudados y acalorados pero eso no le importo a él, ya que quería más, quería hacérselo una y otra vez hasta que su miembro le doliera, camino aun con ella enredada en su cadera y la coloco en la cama

-quítate la camisa-ordena en voz suave, mientras el termino de quitarse la suya y bajo sus pantalones quedando totalmente desnudo, ella lo obedece y se la quitó junto con el sostén, comenzó a desabotonarse la falta pero él, la detuvo-no… déjatela me excita vértela puesta

Él se colocó de rodillas en la cama entre las piernas de Ema, tomo sus rodillas y las separo dejando a la vista su vagina totalmente rosada y maltratada la observo por un momento y se mordió el labio

-me estas volviendo loco hermanita- se colocó encima de ella y con su brazo derecho tomo ambas muñecas de Ema llevándolas por encima de su cabeza, coloco todo su peso en ese mismo brazo mientras que con el izquierdo tomo su miembro y los introdujo nuevamente en ella, la embestía con fuerza, los gemidos llenaban nuevamente el lugar, Ema sentía una mayor presión en su vientre ya que esa posición dejaba que él se introdujera más profundamente…hasta que…

Toc Toc ... ...

Alguien tocaba la puerta Ema se tensó y quiso pararse pero el actor de voces no se lo permitió, tapando su boca nuevamente con su mano y sin intención de detenerse

-shhh-le dice a su oído-no hagas mayor ruido…no queremos que se den cuenta que me estoy follando a mi hermanita menor verdad?

Ella negó rápidamente casi convulsionando por el placer que sentía en ese momento por la adrenalina y el miedo a ser descubiertos, el sonrió de lado y seguía penetrándola con mayor fuerza y velocidad, haciendo así que lo único que se escuchara fuera el choque de su cuerpo con el de ella

- _Ema-san… estas despierta? –_ se escuchó por fuera de la habitación era subaru el que llamaba, luego de tocar por varias veces más se dio por vencido y se retiro

Dejando así que la acción continuara en esa habitación…la cual duro por mucho rato más…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ema se levanta lentamente quedando sentada en la punta de la cama seguido a eso se puso de pie y casi cae al suelo debido al dolor tan fuerte que tenía en las piernas y cadera "QUE DOLOR" se sentó nuevamente en la cama definitivamente le dolía todo el cuerpo

-tsubaki-san…esto fue una locura

Luego de un rato más decidió levantarse e ir por una larga ducha a pesar de sus dolencias, luego del baño se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer ya que la hora del desayuno había pasado hace mucho no esperaba ver a nadie allí pero se equivocó ya que estaba iori sentado en la mesa revisando lo que parecía ser unos papeles

-Ema-chan buen día-le regala una linda sonrisa, dejando de lado los papeles que revisaba y mirándola atentamente

-Iori-san…buen día, no hay nadie en casa?-abre la nevera en busca de un vaso de agua

-la verdad…creo que todos salieron

-entiendo, tomaste el desayuno ya?

-sí, lo hice hace un momento con tsubaki-ni-san…

-tsubaki-san ...?

-si-volvió a prestarle atención a los papeles pero de igual forma continuo hablando -se fue hace un rato, hablo temprano con azusa-ni y ya luego tomo su bolso y se marchó…dijo que volvería en unas semanas o algo asi me pareció que dijo

-qué?! Se fue por varias semanas…?- el rostro de ema era todo un poema, ya que lo menos que pensaba era que tsubaki se marcharía así como así- p…pero a dónde?

-no lo sé, realmente él nunca dice a donde va…o bueno por lo menos no a mi-sonríe-queria inv…

Bajo la mirada y fruño levemente el ceño "es decir que se acostó conmigo… y al día siguiente se va? Así como así…¿Por qué?"

-Ema-chan entonces que dices? -la mira atentamente, ella alza la mirada y no sabe de qué coño habla-estas bien?

-yo si…claro, disculpa no escuche lo que me dijiste puedes repetirlo?

-te pregunte que si querías ir conmigo a una fiesta con unos amigos de la agencia de modelage ? Lo harán en un bar el fin de semana, yo no iba a ir porque no soy persona de fiestas…pero si llegaras aceptar ir conmigo…pues

-de verdad no lo sé-interrumpe-déjame pensarlo y te digo, si?

-está bien…

-bien mañana te digo…ahora…olvide algo en mi habitación permiso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En su habitación, las ganas de desayunar se le quitaron al saber lo de tsubaki, "como se lo ocurre hacer algo asi? Afs…"

-que fastidio-piensa en voz alta, se tumba boca arriba en su cama, refunfuñando lo idiota que podía llegar a ser el seiyu; inconscientemente llevo su mano a sus labios y los toco recordando de esa forma todas las caricias, besos y la forma tan salvaje que el peliblanco la hacía suya inevitablemente su sexo se contrajo…excitándose con solo imaginarlo

"definitivamente no lo entiendo" –se dice en su mente…quisiera entenderlo…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya la noche había caído, y Ema no había bajo a almorzar ya que se la paso todo el día divagando sobre su existencia, los problemas que puedenacarrear el haberse metido a la cama con su hermanastro y un montón de cosas mas

Al bajar a la plata principal se encontró con 7 de sus 13 hermanastros, masaomi hablaba a gusto con wataru en el sofá, yusuke veía el televisor con mirada aburrida, iori en su teléfono, azusa con lo que parecía ser un libreto, kaname tomando té y ukyo en la cocina preparando la cena, baja en silencio las escaleras al llegar donde estaban reunidos, todos la miraron fijamente, llevaba puesto una falta corta de color azul marino con una camisa blanca de tirantes y zapatillas color plata, su cabello lo llevaba suelto dándole una apariencia más mayor, ya que la respectiva cola de lado la dejo de utilizar desde hace algunos días atras.

-qué? –articula al no saber porque todos la miran de esa forma-sucede algo?

-nada, hermanita solo que hoy te vez especialmente bella-responde el monje en su usual tono de seducción

-gra…gracias kaname-san –se sonroja un poco por la vergüenza de que le diga algo asi

-o si! nee-san! Te vez linda!- expresa con demasiada felicidad el castaño menor

-es verdad-apoya azusa mirándola de arriba abajo, ella rápidamente se sienta entre yusuke que quedo a su lado izquierdo y iori a su derecha; ukyo llego a la sala y Ema le agradeció ya que atrajo la atención de todos

-la cena estará lista en 5 minutos…oh Ema-pero como nada es perfecto "que mierda"- estas bien? No bajaste a la hora del almuerzo y eso me inquietaba un poco?

-lo siento ukyo-san es que estaba ocupada estudiando para el examen de ingreso a la universidad

-entiendo, vez yusuke-chan-el rubio mira al pelirrojo y este se cruza de brazos-tu deberías de ser tan aplicado como Ema, que se le olvidó bajar a comer por estudiar para el examen

"si…claro, estudiar pero la forma de mirarlos a la cara luego de haber hecho lo que hice con tsubaki-san" , sus piernas se apretaron y sintió como sus pezones se levantaban al recordar la noche anterior, alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de kaname sobre ella, no era cualquier mirada era una oscura ya que sus ojos bajaban de su cara a sus senos al darse cuenta el por qué casi palidece de la vergüenza, no llevaba sujetador y sus duros pezones se notaban por encima de la fina tela, rápidamente tomo el cojín que tenía detrás de ella y lo coloco por delante tapándose así con él, el monje sonrió de lado con malicia

-¿Ema?

-¿hm?-mira a ukyo que la llamo en ese momento

-te estaba preguntado por cual carrera te irás una vez ingreses a la universidad?

-esto…yo-su cerebro no quería procesar la información, ya que aún estaba bajo la atenta mirada del monje-pues…

-aun no sabes qué carrera tomaras?- era el turno de preguntar del castaño mayor

-pues realmente tengo algunas…en mente pero no termino de decidirme

-pues si necesitas que alguien te asesore, yo puedo "abrirte"…el camino hacia la sabiduría hermanita-ofrece kaname con doble sentido cosa que entendió de inmediato pero paso desapercibido por el resto de la familia

-claro…lo tendré en cuenta kaname-san-ella baja la mirada pero siente los ojos de él, aun sobre ella

-bueno ya podemos pasar a la mesa!

En la cena le toco estar sentada junto azusa y ukyo, iori la miraba de vez en cuando, mientras que yusuke aún tenía el ceño fruñido por lo que ukyo le había dicho anteriormente, kaname ya había dejado de observarla, masaomi estaba en silencio y wataru contándoles una de sus anécdotas de la escuela a todos

Ya que estaba pasando desapercibida pudo poder respirar en paz. Al terminar la cena cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero en el proceso Ema fue interrumpida

-Ema-chan…pensaste en lo que te dije ayer?-iori llega a su lado en el pasillo cerca de su habitación

-he…- "realmente no había pensado en eso" miro los ojos brillantes de iori ¿Por qué no?-si, está bien …es mañana no?

-si…-el peliplata le regala una sonrisa gigante y relaja su postula-es mañana…

-pero no hay problema por mi edad? Aún faltan 3 semanas para mi cumpleaños Nº 18

-no te preocupes por eso yo lo arreglo…mañana a las 9 pm nos vamos; buenas noches Ema-chan

-buenas noches iori-san que descanses-vio cómo se alejó feliz de la vida; sonrió un poco y entro a su habitación para amargarse un poco mas su existencia

-claro…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sábado por la noche, iori ya había hablado con sus hermanos mayores para informar sobre su salida con su hermana menor, ellos aceptaron sin poner peros ya que iori era una persona a la cual le tenían más confianza por su forma de ser responsable

Ema se preparaba en su habitación ya estaba bañada y vestida ahora solo "desarreglaba" su cabello para darle un toque salvaje lo coloco casi a su totalidad a un lado de la cara, el lado izquierdo para ser exactos ; utilizaba un vestido de cuero color negro, era un strapless sugerentemente ceñido al cuerpo, totalmente corto que le llagaba justo al nacimiento de las nalgas; con unos tacones de plataforma rojos de gamuza; se puso maquillaje algo oscuro, delineo sus ojos chocolates y por ultimo pinto sus labios de un rosa pálido

Se vio al espejo y parecía una vulgar prostituida, era primera vez que se vestía de ese modo pero quiso variar su forma de vestir por uno un poco más…provocativa…

\- esta noche promete…ser encantadora… verdad tsubaki?-su mirada se fue al suelo, realmente había aceptado la invitación de iori ya que necesitaba salir para así pensar en otra cosa aparte del peliblanco ya que no había sabido nada de él desde el día que se marcho, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente se vio nuevamente en el espejo-bien… hagámoslo!

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con iori afuera esperándola, al verla casi se le cae la boca al suelo, realmente parecía otra, no parecía su hermanita de 17 años, un calor inundo su cuerpo y aunque le costó se controló lo mejor que pudo

-iori-san estas bien? Te vez como pálido?-pregunta aun sabiendo exactamente porque estaba así

-no…no yo estoy bien…- la seguía mirando totalmente sonrojado-nos vamos?- decidió decir antes de que no salieran de la casa y lo culparan de violación al día siguiente

Ella sonrió apenada y se pusieron en marcha, una vez se montaron en el taxi que les esperaba fuera de la residencia todo fue silencio, ya que el ojiverde no dejaba de verle las piernas a Ema "se ven tan suaves" estuvo tentado a tocarlas y cuando lo iba hacer Ema le hablo trayéndolo así del mundo pervertido en el que estaba

-entonces no habrá problema para que pase?

-no, yo lo arregle todo

-estas bien te ves un poco mal? Estas seguro que no quieres regresar a la residencia? – tomo la cara de iori entre sus manos para examinarlo; él, la miro fijamente a los ojos y ella a él pero aparto rápidamente la mirada

…

Al llegar al bar no hubo ningún problema al entrar; caminaron por un pasillo que si no fuera por las luces de neón moradas todo estuviera totalmente oscuro abrieron una cortina y llegaron a un gran salón estaba repleto de gente bailando al ritmo de la música electrónica que sonaba en ese momento todo se veía espectacular debido a las luces de colores, toma la mano de Ema y la llevo entre la gente hasta una mesa con 6 sillas todas estaban vacías pero con 2 bolsos encima de la pequeña mesa

-esta es nuestra mesa-dice sentándose en una de las sillas, Ema hace lo mismo y se sienta en el lado derecho de el- los demás deben de estar por ahí-busca con la mirada por encima de las personas y da con algunos-mira allá están unos de mis compañeros, ves a la rubia con el pelirrojo?

-oh-Ema se estira un poco en su puesto y logra verlos-si ya los veos…

-ella es Isuzu y el ryu…los demás deben de estar cerca, quieres?- le ofrece un trago, ella lo mira indecisa –tranquila recuerda que aquí eres mayor de edad…

-¿Cómo?-se acerca a él y le pregunta en voz bajita-¿falsificaste mis documentos?

-digamos que tengo un amigo que solo cambio tu edad…

-pero eso es ilegal iori-san- dice con cara de susto-y si pa…

-tranquila nadie lo sabrá por ahora solo divirtámonos si?- él le extendió un vaso con vodka ella lo tomo y chocaron las copas

Como ese trago vinieron 2, 5,7 vasos mas, los amigos de actual modelo llegaron a la mesa y comenzaron a hablar todos tranquilamente pero el calor y las copas daban su resultado ya que llegaron a un punto donde solo reían, comenzó a sonar una canción que a ema le encantaba de Fakin it-Kaskade_felix cartal feat ofelia; realmente le encantaba esa música desde su puesto comenzó a moverse poco a poco al ritmo de la lírica

-quieres bailar?-le pregunta su hermanastro al notar que ella quería salir a la pista de baile, ella sonríe y asiente; él se levanta y extiende la mano para que ella la tome se pone de pie pero al hacerlo casi cae ya que las copas de antes le estaban haciendo efecto; iori en un rápido movimiento la toma de la cadera y la pega junto a él para que de esa forma no cayera al suelo

-estas bien?

-si- responde mirando fijamente los orbes verdes del Asahina y el los de ella

-puedes caminar?-ella asiente, a pesar que estaba un poco (mucho) mareada-bien entonces vayamos...

La toma fuerte de la mano y la guía por entre la gente hasta llegar al centro de la pista, suelta su mano y comienza a bailar; ella lo sigue y deja que su cuerpo sea guiado por el ritmo de la música, cierra sus ojos y alza sus brazos su cuerpo danza tan perfectamente que iori no puede dejar de mirarla y sin poder evitarlo se acerco un poco más a ella hasta dejar sus cuerpos pegados ambos bailan en perfecta armonía

Con suavidad toma su cadera entre sus grandes manos haciendo así la distancia más corta; ella siente su aliento y está segura que el también siente el suyo, ella lleva sus manos hasta su cuello pegando así sus frentes, sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos y sensuales comenzando así a sentir el miembro endurecido de iori

se miran fijamente, ella se muerde su labio y le da le espalda pegando descaradamente su trasero en su miembro toma las manos de sus hermanastro y las pone nuevamente en su cadera y de ese modo comienza a mover su trasero rítmicamente con cada movimiento el pene del peliplata se endurecía mas y mas; él sabe que esto está mal pero no puede controlar sus instintos sexuales; su mano derecha subió de la cadera hasta llegar a su hombro despejándolo así de cualquier cabello que tuviera en ese lugar; Ema mueve su cabeza un poco dejando su cuello libre y a total disposición para él, cierra sus ojos al sentir su respiración y un escalofrío inundo su cuerpo cuanto plasmo un suave y húmedo beso al inicio de su cuello

Subió lentamente dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a su oreja, la mordisqueo un poco y susurro

-me encantas…

Ella sonrío un poco y gimió cuando iori la pego contra su miembro con fuerza, comenzando a moverse esta vez él, la voltea quedando frente a frente de nuevo sus manos bajan hasta su trasero y lo acaricia sin poder evitarlo toma sus labios salvajemente, sus lenguas comenzaron a chocar haciendo así que ambos se excitaran; el sexo de Ema pedía ser atendido, enredo sus manos en el cabello color plata del joven mientras el acariciaba su espalda

No saben por cuánto tiempo se besaron con esa intensidad; pero siguieron bailando y besándose hasta que no pudieron con la excitación

-vamos a otro sitio? -propuso su ema y el sin dudar por un segundo asintió, salieron de la pista de baile y ella lo guío hasta los baños al percatarse que en los sanitarios de los hombres no había nadie entraron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta con seguro

La arrecuesta a la puerta y reclama sus labios mientras que con su mano izquierda acaricia su pecho y la derecha sube por su muslo, deja sus labios y pega su frente nuevamente a la de ella

-esto es una locura -habla con la respiración entrecortada; ema baja su mano hasta su miembro y lo aprieta, haciendo así que el abra ligeramente la boca por la rica sensación de sentir su pequeña mano en ese lugar prohibido

-quiero seguir esta locura contigo…-le respondió y beso nuevamente; él, la jalo y arrastro hasta los lavamanos que estaban en ese lugar; la subió al lavabo y se coloco entre sus piernas mientras acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo escultural

Para iori era una experiencia de otro mundo ya que estaba ligada a ella familiarmente a pesar que no tuvieran lazos de sangre ella llevaba el apellido Asahina al igual que sus otros 12 hermanos, al fin se estaba cumpliendo lo que el deseo desde que la vio y conoció; tener parte en su vida formar parte de su cuerpo y espera de verdad formar parte de su alma y corazón

A diferencia de iori, Ema no sabía ni siquiera lo que hacía ya que estaba pasada de copas; ella solo se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo y el placer que exige que le den a su cuerpo, es solo lujuria es solo placer sexual el que quiere en ese momento ya que sus sentimientos están ligados a otra persona y eso es algo que ella no puede cambiar aunque quisiera

Su hermanastro acaricia nuevamente sus muslos hasta llegar a su cadera y lentamente le quitas su braga dejando así a la intemperie su sexo, saca su miembro y con suavidad se introduce en ella; le baja el vestido y deja sus pechos libres; mientras la enviste con suavidad acaricia sus pezones lleva su boca hasta ellos y los chupa, ella cierra los ojos y se concentra en solo sentir

cada envestida era más profunda y más fuerte, los gemidos se escapaban de ambos cuando no se besaban; cada vez mojaba mas y el sonido que provocaba iori al chocas contra su cuerpo era cada vez más fuerte, placer… mucho placer ero lo único que quería sentir nada mas pasaba por su mente

-Ema...- dice iori en voz baja mientras hunde su cabeza en su cuello húmedo de sudor, Ema tenía las piernas totalmente abiertas para que de ese modo el pueda introducirse completamente en ella -Ema... voy a llegar..

Al escuchar eso su vagina se contrajo y pudo sentir cuando se vino dentro de ella segundos después; Ema también llego a su clímax, su cuerpo estaba totalmente perlado, mientras que el tenia su cabello pegado de la frente y cara, su respiración entre cortada y sudor cayendo de su rostro a su pecho realmente lo hacían ver hermoso o al menos ese fue el pensamiento que paso por la mente de ema al verlo, un poco después se retiro de dentro de ella; pero sin apartarse de su lado; ella lo seguía observando y el a ella

-yo…

\- no lo digas... no ahora-cierra lentamente sus ojos, su maquillaje estaba corrido un poco

-está bien...quieres irte?

-por favor

Ema y iori arreglaron sus ropas y cabellos lo mejor que pudieron, llegaron a la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros y tomaron sus pertenencias y sin siquiera despedirse se marcharon

al llegar a la residencia Ema no se fue a su cuarto, pasaron directamente a la habitación de iori, a pesar de que ya se había reprendido mentalmente de que era una mala persona por acostarse con el sin sentir nada más que cariño de "amigo" de igual forma paso la noche con el

Al abrir los ojos y ver que esa no es su habitación, voltea a un lado para confirmar lo que más temía, se encuentra con su hermanastro dormido boca abajo con el cabello revuelto y espalda totalmente desnuda dejando así a la vista una pecas en ella, se tapa su cara con sus manos "no puede ser...que mierda hice?"

Se levanta con cuidado y busca el intento de "ropa" que se puso anoche, ya que al ver por la ventada el crepúsculo se podía ver y eso significaba que era hora de marcharse antes de que alguien pudiera verla

Al encontrar su ropa y vestirse mira una vez más a la cama

-que se supone que hago?- se pregunto en voz baja-¿que pasara ahora?

Sin pensarlo más salió de su habitación con mero cuidado de que nadie la viera, escabulléndose con una rata prácticamente, llego a su habitación apenas entro tiro sus zapatos a un lado y se tiro en su cama viendo el techo

-lujuria...esto es lujuria

Sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente dormida

0o0o0o0o0

un ruido fastidioso la trajo del mundo de los sueños; entre abrió los ojos y todos sus sentidos despertaron escuchando así con claridad que el ruido provenía de la puerta que estaban reventando prácticamente; chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y se levanto con la mayor pereza existente en el planeta tierra con la intensión de abrir la puerta pero cuando tenía la mano en la manija de la puerta se miro por un segundo y se espanto...aun tenía el vestido de cuero negro y podía jurar que tenía la cara de un zombie luego de estar sin comer sesos por cinco días

-¡UN MOMENTO! -grito desde su lugar, arrancándose prácticamente el vestido se puso una pijama , peino su cabello lo mejor que pudo y lo dejo suelto, con una camisa de su armario limpio lo mas que pudo su rostro ya que tenia aun residuos de maquillaje que estaba totalmente corrido por todos lados; un poco insegura abrió la puerta apenas unos centímetros

-si?

-Ema-nee-san ? Estas bien? -pregunta el mayor de los hermanos, viendo solo la mitad de su cara

-si...solo tengo un poco de sueño – tapando un bostezo travieso que se le escapo-solo eso...

-oh disculpa por despertarte es que no sé a qué hora iori-nii-san y tu llegaron...

-eto...un pongo tarde supongo...

-quieres que te traiga algo? El desayuno?

-no...No gracias masaomi-san solo quisiera descansar es todo

-bueno; ya yo voy saliendo al hospital...nos vemos entonces!

-claro, gracias masaomi-san; espero te vaya muy bien en tu día de trabajo

-igual para ti Ema-chan ya que tu examen es la semana que viene... esfuérzate!- recuerda con ánimo levantando un brazo al cielo

y como si una jarra de agua helada le hubiese caído encima recordó que su examen era en menos de una semana y que esta era la fecha y ella no ha estudiado absolutamente nada "MIERDA... a ver ...a ver... estamos a domingo, el examen es el jueves 3 días enteros para estudiar... será acaso tiempo suficiente? Maldita sea"

-ema?-masaomi estaba un poco confundido por el actual rostro de Ema ya que era algo como... blanco como una hoja con los ojos como platos y un aura oscura al rededor

-estoy bien... estoy bien- mueve sus manos frenéticamente- ahora tengo que...

-entiendo no te preocupes, te dejo ema-chan, descansa

masaomi le dio la espalda y emprendió su camino perdiéndose así en los pasillos de la residencia; ema cerro la puerta y palideció

-yo tengo que estudiar... y en lo único que estaba pensando era en tsubaki... necesito ponerme a estudiar -se sentó en la cama suspiro con cansancio-pero tengo mucho sueño...

Se arrecosto y sus párpados la traicionaron volviendo así a caer en las garras de Morfeo

Fin del capítulo 1

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Que les pareció? Criticas, comentarios dejen sus review**

 **El próximo capítulo llevara por nombre "Pereza"**

 **Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado**

 **Lean mi otra historia "Vínculos Rotos"**

 **la actualizare pronto...**

 **y esta obviamente también...**

 **bay bay ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Brother conflic no me pertenece.**

 **+Pecados Capitales+**

 **por DeidaHany**

 **Pereza** **: Esta referido a la incapacidad de aceptar y hacerse cargo de la existencia de uno mismo; ya que la simple "pereza" o más bien dicho "ocio" no parecen constituir una falta; hemos preferido por esto el concepto de "acidad" o "acedia", tomando sentido de una "tristeza de ánimo" a causa de los obstáculos y dificultades que en ella se encuentran**

Espero sea de su agrado! Armyloca-chan.!

Párrafos en _cursiva_ pensamientos de Ema

Capitulo 2: Pereza

Se levanta sobresaltada ya que ha tenido una pesadilla de unos libros que la persiguen, era algo totalmente estúpido pero el hecho de estar bajo presión por no estudiar estaba dando sus estragos, se pone de pie y limpia su frente perlada

-¿Qué hora es?-se pregunta con flojera busca su teléfono entre las sabanas y se asusta cuando ve el reloj-¡¿las 3 de la tarde?! .. ¿Tanto he dormido? afs…-se toca la cabeza ya que un leve dolor le recordó las copas que tomo de mas la noche anterior; su estomago suena reclamando alimentos-ummm soy un completo desastre! ¿En qué momento me convertí de este modo?

Tomo lo necesario y fue a tomar un baño, mientras sentía la relajación del agua fluyendo por su cuerpo su mente comenzó a cuestionarse que hacer? Respecto a todo lo hecho en solo 3 días

 _Ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar claramente… ya que simplemente por querer dejar de pensar en tsubaki me introduje en un juego muy peligro, ¿iori? Definitivamente no puedo alargar mas esto! Tengo que ser clara con él y decirle que lo que paso simplemente fue un error.. ¿Fue un error, verdad? Si, lo fue! No recuerdo casi nada de anoche solo fragmentos borrosos… como si hubiese sido un sueño; no era yo en esa noche… no soy yo ahora… desde que tsubaki me beso deje de ser yo…_

… _Soy patética…_

Una vez termino el baño fue a su habitación para colocarse una ropa cómoda para así buscar algo de alimento; se coloco un vestido totalmente suelto del cuerpo de un color amarillo pastel, dejó su cabello suelto y un poco húmedo , se sentía totalmente libre sin una sola gota de maquillaje

Una vez lista fue a planta baja al llegar nota que nadie estaba allí; fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar lo más rápido que pudo (un _sándwich_ ) para evitar conseguirse con uno de sus hermanastros y así poder comenzar a estudiar al fin

-Hermanita! Al fin te levantas-Ema dio un brinco por el susto que el monje le acaba de dar

-kaname-san me asusto…

-lo lamento, no era mi intensión –camina a la nevera para servirse un vaso de agua; el mismo estaba vestido con prendas normales un jean azul marino y camisa rosa pálido-¿pudiste descansar?

-sí, pude hacerlo, y tú?-lo miro de arriba abajo ya que es muy extraño verlo de esa forma vestido y porque no admitirlo realmente se veía guapo

-disfrutando de la vista?- pregunta con una sonrisa zorruna, ella se sonroja y aparta la mirada rápidamente

-disculpa si te incomodo kaname-san… es solo que es poco común verte así vestido y..

-tranquila no tienes que decir nada, yo también muchas veces disfruto observándote "hermanita"-deja el vaso a un lado y camina hasta ella, la observa fijamente, con su mano derecha quita suavemente un mechón de cabello que tapaba su cuello al hacerlo su mirada se endurece- ¿te divertiste mucho con iori anoche?

-hmm?-no entiende mucho su pregunta, él le da la espalda y comienza a caminar para salir de la cocina

-deberías de taparte el cuello, los demás hermanos se darán cuenta que te divertiste de mas con iori… -dicho eso termina de salir de la cocina, instintivamente lleva su mano al cuello, abre sus ojos como platos y corre a un espejo cercano al ver su reflejo casi palidece, en la parte izquierda de su cuello nota un moretón "me chupo…" lo tapa de inmediato y sale de la cocina tan rápido como le dan las piernas

Una vez en su cuarto comienza a sacar su ropa del closet en busca de una camisa cuello de tortuga o una bufanda cualquier cosa. A la final lo único que encontró fue una bufanda vieja que su padre le había regalado en navidad hace mucho tiempo atrás, la misma era de un verde oscuro y olía ha guardado cosa que no le importo ya que de inmediato se dio todas la vueltas posibles alrededor del cuello y fue al rescate de sus alimentos que dejo tirados en la cocina

" _que hare? Será que de verdad sospecha que me acosté con iori? Como le digo lo contrario? Soy una idiota como no me di cuenta de algo tan obvio como un moretón"_

Luego de devorar sus alimentos, busco todo lo necesario para ponerse a estudiar…

…20 minutos después…

-¡NOOO! –grita desesperada, estaba tirada en el suelo de par en par con un libro en su cara- no me puedo concentrar ¿Por qué no lo puedo hacer? Que me sucede…-se levanta y lanza el libro a un lado, comienza a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de pensar

" _tengo demasiada pereza de estudiar, además lo único que tengo en mi mente es en la situación en la que estoy con iori y tsubaki! Para colmo ahora kaname sospecha de todo.! Como le digo que lo que paso fue un error… porque no sales de mi cabeza tsubaki! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Rayos…_

Se sienta en su cama totalmente rendida, toma el control del televisor y lo enciende, pasa un canal tras otro sin ver nada en realidad simplemente lo hace por inercia, al darle como 3 vueltas seguidas a los mismos canales tira el control a un lado dejándolo en un canal nulo, ve su cuarto y se da cuenta que parece un chiquero ropa tirada, libros, zapatos y varios vasos de agua por la mitad

-sí, lo tengo que limpiar…pero primero debería de comenzar a estudiar! Estudiar! Si…-toma el control remoto nuevamente con la intención de apagarlo y ponerse seria con sus estudios pero un comercial bastante particular llamo su atención

"siéntete seguro a la hora de divertirte con durex maxi "el que dura más" (ahora con sabores) evita un mal rato y un parto"

 _-¿_ parto?...bebe…-sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas-yo…estuve con dos hombres… ¡Y NO ME PROTEJI..! Necesito… afsssssss

Se coloca lo primero que encuentra, un jens negro y un suéter beige un poco grande, se deja el cabello suelto tapando un poco la bufanda de ese verde oscuro, toma su bolso y sale del lugar

Luego de caminar por varias calles encontró una farmacia, con la mayor vergüenza del mundo se acerco a una joven con cara de amable y le planteo la situación de haber tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección, la chica le explico varias cosas primero y le recomendó unas pastillas anticonceptivas, junto con otras de emergencia que inmediatamente se tomo quedando claro el tema de las pastillas y el susto que paso al haber olvidado algo tan importante salió con rumbo a una tienda de ropa para poder comprarse una bufanda o varias…

En el camino se distrajo al pasar por una tienda de DVD'S, felizmente entra y se va directo a la sección de video-juegos pero la decepción la inundo al notar que no hay nada que no haya jugado ya! Cuando estaba a punto de irse ve a un joven cerca del pasillo en el que estaba, tenía gorro y lentes oscuros, Lo miro atentamente, llevaba muchos DVD'S pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención si no que se parecía mucho a alguien a quien conocía, se acerca a él y en voz medianamente alta le habla

-futo-kun?-el joven se exalta al escuchar esa voz y voltea inmediatamente hacia donde ella

-shhhhhh! Te pueden oír! Eres tonta o qué?- en ese momento unas jovencitas se detienen y comienzan a mirarlos

-oh… lo siento futo-kun!

-afssss CALLATE! No digas mi nombre tonta!- comienzan a enloquecer- YA QUE! Toma –le entrega los DVD'S de mala gana- alquílalos, te espero en la casa y no tardes!

Fruñe sus labios y como si fuera un delincuente huyo del local y las chicas fueron tras el obviamente; Ema se quedo un poco intranquila "estará bien? Con ese poco de chicas tras él? Hmmm si, supongo que lo estará ¿En que estaba?!"

…1 hora más tarde…

Al llegar a la residencia se encontró con un mal humorado futo esperándola de brazos cruzados en la entrada de su cuarto

-te tardaste demasiado! Acaso te quieres morir?

-He?-le extiende la bolsa con la películas, la toma con molestia y comienza a revisarlas –no soy tu empleada soy tu…

-De quien fue la culpa que me descubrieran? ¿Acaso fui yo el que comenzó a decir "futo-kun…futo-kun"-imita su voz – no fastidies!

-no fue a propósito…

-de paso… me hiciste esperar 1 hora 4 minutos! ¿Quién te crees que eres? Nadie me hace esperar por eso me lo pagaras! "hermanita"

La tomo por el brazo y la obliga a entrar al cuarto antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, cierra la puerta y la tira en la cama ella lo mira confundida " _que rayos_!"

-que haces? –pregunta atónita mientras ve como se quita los zapatos y el suéter morado que lo vestía

-me vas a pagar el hecho de haber arruinado mi salida y haberme hecho esperar! Ya te lo dije!

"espera…me va hacer pagar en su cuarto solos? Pero…pero que pretende este mocoso? Será que quiere…no…claro que no.. o si? "

-que vas hacer?

-quisiera hacer muchas cosas , pero en este momento solo quiero una..

-una?– _sexo? No… él es menor que yo! Te van acusar de adulterio y violación a menores, aunque… ambos somos menores de edad si lo pienso bien, aunque falta poco para cumplir mis 18 y el tiene 16… Solo son 2 años! QUE ME PASA! PORQUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN ESTO? SOY ESTUPIDA O QUE? NO ES COMO SI LO FUERA HACER! Me voy a quemar en las llamas del infierno! KAMI-SAMA PERDONAME.!_

-cual prefieres?-es lo único que escucha al salir de sus pensamientos absurdos, nota a futo bastante cerca de ella trata de retroceder pero se le hace imposible

-como?

-qué posición prefieres?-repite lentamente

-q…que?

-estas lenta! Que cual PO-SI-CI-ON prefieres para ver la película? – Sonríe con malicia al confundirla por un momento- hay hermanita ¿en que estabas pensando? Tienes una mente muy sucia!

-yo no estaba pensando en nada! –Se levanta de inmediato empujándolo a un lado- de paso no tengo tiempo para ver películas tengo qu…

-vamos ema-san! Ya te vas tan pronto? No aguantas un pequeño juego? –la toma por los hombros y comienza a masajearlos –vamos relájate te vez un poco estresada!

-ya déjame! Permiso…

 _Jo… cada vez está peor! Realmente no puedo creer que tenga 16 años y ya sea de ese modo! Cuando sea un anciano será un viejo verde_

…

La cena estaba lista ya había recibido 2 llamados para bajar a comer pero lamentablemente tenia la flojera del milenio y aunque se estuviese muriendo de hambre no se quería levantar de la cama ya que según ella estaba súper cómoda; ladea su rostro y ve el reloj por sexta vez 8:48 pm, junto toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo y se levanto, se coloco otra bufanda de color melón que había comprado ese mismo día para así bajar hasta el comedor

" _Que no este kaname ni iori-san, que no este kaname ni iori-san por favor! Por favor"_

Pero como nada es como uno quiere que sea " _mierda_ ", en la mesa estaba kaname , asuza, subaru del otro lado de la mesa están iori, wataru y ukyo que traía las ultimas cosas para la mesa

-Ema-san tienes frio?-pregunta el gemelo al ver la bufanda que llevaba

-eh.. me…me duele la garganta y quiero evitar el frio, subaru-san días sin verte –cambia el tema, se sienta al lado de azusa para evitar mirar directamente a kaname pero de igual forma tiene de frente los ojos del peliplata

-sí, he estado practicando –responde en un tono serio pero apenado-espero que no te refríes

-yo también lo espero…

-onee-chan si te enfermas yo te cuidare! Ya que seré un gran doctor como masaomi-nii-san

-claro que si wataru-chan –le sonríe tiernamente

-pensé que te tendría que llamar nuevamente -ukyo se une a ellos, se sienta en su lugar-gracias por la comida!

-lo siento es que trataba de estudiar

-¿tratabas? Te está costando hacerlo

-algo…no logro concentrarme fácilmente

-dicen que cuando eso sucede es porque tiene otras cosas en la cabeza o simplemente algún tipo de preocupación, hermanita ¿algo te atormenta?

-no, supongo que son solo nervios kaname-san-responde sin alzar la mira es obvio que lo dijo por el moretón

-yo te puedo ayudar a estudiar ema-san –se ofrece amablemente iori " _es que acaso no capto la indirecta de kaname_?"

-que amable gracias…-comenzó a comer y por un momento la mesa permaneció en silencio pero solo fue un "segundito"

-me dijeron que ustedes dos se fueron de fiesta, que tal estuvo?-ahora es el turno del idol

-sí, hermanos cuéntenos que tal les fue? Que hicieron de divertido-apoya el monje iori ve de reojo a Ema y decidió responde

-estuvo bien… con mis amigos de la agencia la pasamos excelente fue divertido

\- a qué hora volvieron? No los sentí llegar – ukyo se interesa en el tema

-4

-3-responden al mismo tiempo, sus miradas se cruzan y Ema se tensa en su lugar

-por ahí va, 3 o 4 de la mañana realmente no vi el reloj –se escusa el ojiverde, es obvio que llegaron mucho mas temprano pero se quedaron "divirtiéndose" en el cuarto del peli plata

-no llegaron tan tarde, es decir, para la hora que se levantaron, yo supuse que habían llegado a la am

-ukyo-nii-san recuerda que a una fiesta no se va a estar sentado, además seguro hicieron otras cosas- kaname busca sus miradas mientras toma un sorbo de su jugo cítrico, Ema se atoro con el bocado que acaba de comer, y iori casi se le caen los palillos-bailar por ejemplo-completa

-y yusuke-kun? Qué extraño que no esté cenando con nosotros-desvía evidentemente el tema la castaña

-está estudiando, creo que se tomo en serio lo de seguir tu ejemplo

-subaru-san como estuvo tu entrenamiento? –no quiere dejar ni una solo abertura para que puedan hacer otra pregunta de la fiesta

-eh…bien supongo-se sonroja un poco

-onee-chan podemos jugar videos-juegos después de la cena?

-no, wataru-chan tienes escuela mañana y Ema tiene que estudiar-responde el abogado al instante

-pero..

-dije que no.

-claro! Ukyo-nii-san –responde de mala gana cruzando los brazos y poniendo un puchero de molesto que en verdad lo hacía ver más tierno de lo normal

-me retiro, como siempre gracias por la comida que siempre nos preparas nii-san-agradece asuza seguido de él subaru, futo y wataru

-yo lavo los platos-se ofrece ema

\- no es necesario yo lo hare, tu estudia y saca una buena nota deberías de aceptar la ayuda de iori-ella mira al susodicho y este desvía la mirada-es muy buen tutor… suerte!

-si hermanita-se acerca a su oído el monje play boy –deberías de aprovechar esta oportunidad para que estén juntos… estudiando! Que aprovechen la noche –sonríe de forma torcida, realmente se divierte molestándola, se retira y quedan solo ellos dos en el comedor

-¿vas a querer que te ayude?

-…-asiente un poco insegura

 **Quizás debí negarme…**

-lo hacemos en tu cuarto o en el mío? – al notar el doble sentido de sus palabras se apresura a completar la oración- estudiar! ¿Dónde prefieres estudiar?

Sonrió al ver lo nervioso que se puso

-en mi cuarto está bien-le responde con suavidad-¿vamos?

-si…claro

La noche avanzo rápidamente, desde que llegaron se metieron en los estudios y milagrosamente se pudo concentrar y entender claramente todo lo que su hermanastro le explica definitivamente era un excelente tutor; Ema lo mira atentamente siempre es tan calmado y perfecto, como todo un caballero ni siquiera ha insinuado alguna cosa de lo sucedido el día anterior

-entiendo-responde viendo sus apuntes-ahora estoy segura que no se me olvidara jamás! Gracias iori-san eres muy bueno en esto …

-no es nada, eres mi…hermana menor a fin de cuenta y es mi deber ayudarte-responde inseguro

-eso suena extraño..

-¿Qué cosa?

-el que me llames "hermana menor" luego de lo que paso…

-lo sé, pero no deja de ser verdad, yo soy tu hermano mayor y no quisiera tomar otro papel que tú no quieres que tome-aparta la mirada-¿de verdad te duele la garganta?

-ah…no-coloca su cuaderno a un lado y se quita la bufanda mostrando la causa de su mentira -de algún modo me dejaste una marca

-¿Qué? No… perdón!- se inclina de inmediato-de verdad perdóname no me di cuenta que la hice! Soy un estúpido … de verdad…

-no es nada… en unos días se borrara no tienes porque disculparte! Yo también fui descuidada!-trata de hacerle sentir mejor-a demás no creo que igual nos hubiésemos dado cuenta ya que… fue un poco rápido

-lo sé… -todo se quedo en silencio por un par de segundos-la cena fue bastante incómoda o solo fue mi imaginación?

-lo fue! Kaname-san sospecha lo que paso entre nosotros, el vio el moretón y supongo saco sus propias conclusiones, por ello todas esa insinuaciones

-por kami-sama y todo esto es mi culpa! Ojala no le diga a nadie-se levanta de la silla en la que estaba, mientras que Ema estaba en el suelo rodeada de libros; ella lo mira atentamente notando una vez mas lo guapo que es-creo que ya es hora de que me retire

Mira el reloj automáticamente 1:17 am

-que rápido pasa el tiempo, muchas gracias por ayudarme –se levanta del suelo y lo acompaña a la puerta

-mañana no te podre ayudar tengo que hacer algunas diligencias en la agencia

-no te preocupes! Entiendo trabajo es trabajo-le sonríe

-espero puedas descansar- se acerca y le da un beso en la frente, abre la puerta y sale pero es detenido, Ema lo toma por el brazo

-no te vayas…

 **Y entonces sucedió…**

El cerro la puerta y se volteo para quedar frente a ella, su mirada estaba en el suelo y aun sostenía su brazo, su mente estaba en blanco no sabe porque le pidió quedarse pero lo hiso…

 _¿Por qué?..._

Toma su mentón con la mano derecha y le hace subir la mirada encontrándose con sus orbes verdes, con lentitud se acerca hasta sus labios hasta mojarlos con su saliva

 _Detente ..._

Su beso se profundizo cada vez más, sus manos se perdieron en su curvas y la ropa comenzó a estorbar, sus mejillas ardían al igual que su sexo; la sensación que estaba experimentando es tan distinta a la que sintió con tsubaki; él, la toco y beso tan suavemente como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara y eso de algún modo la hiso sentir feliz…

Tal vez quiso detenerlo pero no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad de hacerlo, ¿le quería? Esa pregunta jamás fue contestada ya que tenia terror de la repuesta

5:10 am ya esta vestido y listo para salir de la habitación de la castaña, pero inconscientemente se queda observando su cuerpo desnudo en la cama

-te amo ema…-le susurra y besa con suavidad sus cabellos al levantarse ella se mueve y murmura algo aun dormida, se queda paralizado por un momento al escucharla decir "eso" en sueños para actos seguidos salir de la habitación con un rostro sombrío

Ese día al despertar miro el techo por más tiempo del que haya imaginado en su vida, estaba desnuda, despeinada y decepcionada de sí misma

 _¿Por qué hice algo así? ¿Porque terminamos de este modo?… ¿Por qué no lo detuve? ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable? Yo… yo le tenía que decir que lo que sucedió fue un error! Pero empeore todo… cada día me odio mas… cada día… no se qué decir…_

El día avanzo con normalidad como le había dicho iori no estuvo en la residencia todo el día y extrañamente nunca llego a dormir, razón por la cual estudio sola; el martes llego con rapidez y aun el peliplata no se encontraba a Ema le pareció un poco extraño y decidió mandarle un email al cual respondió con un "lo siento, estoy ocupado"

Miércoles por la mañana estudio un poco más o mejor dicho ayudo a estudiar a Yusuke ya que al día siguiente seria el tan esperado examen y él se encontraba más mal que ella, al acabar de estudiar se dirigía a su cuarto a descansar un poco, eran aproximadamente las 4 pm y a pesar de haber estado ocupada no dejaba de pensar en iori y la forma en que desapareció fugazmente de la residencia, al pasar por la sala ve a masaomi leer tranquilamente un libro

-masaomi-san que tal ha estado tu día?-se acerca a él

-muy bien y el tuyo, puro estudiar?

-sí, estudié con Yusuke desde la mañana

-que bien que se ayuden mutuamente! Saldrán muy bien! Ya lo veraz

-si eso espero… he… masaomi-san?

Hmmm?

-sabe cuando regresara iori-san a la residencia?

-¿iori-kun? El está en la residencia desde ayer en la tarde

-desde ayer?-repite en voz baja

-sí, ¿paso algo?

-no… no,-mueve sus brazos- es solo que tenía una duda sobre algo y quería preguntarle…

-búscalo en su habitación seguro esta hay

-gracias! Permiso-sale del lugar pero se queda en un pasillo analizando la información recolectada

 _Me está evitando, ¿Por qué? Tiene que haber una razón y quisiera saberla_

Sin pensarlo mucho fue a su encuentro, al estar al frente de su habitación toca de inmediato la puerta pero su llamado no es atendido, toca 1,2,3,4 veces pero no sale y ni siquiera se escucha un ruido dentro pero por alguna razón ella sabía que él si estaba hay

-iori! Abre soy yo…-llama en voz alta- se que esta hay!

Se pueden escuchar un par de pasos y segundos después la puerta se abre, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, su cabello desarreglado y su camisa a medio vestir

-¿ema? Que hac…

-¿me estas evitando? –pregunta sin dar muchos rodeos, tal pregunta tomo desprevenido al joven que se tenso de inmediato la serenidad y tranquilidad que siempre lo acompañaba no estaba con él en ese momento, abrió la boca para decir algo pero nuevamente la cerro al no saber qué decir, ella relaja su postula de brazos cruzados - entonces si lo estás haciendo… ¿Por qué?

-….-….

-responde?

-lo siento, yo no…-toca su cabello como muestra de su nerviosismo- yo no podía verte, aun no lo puedo hacer

-de que hablas? –se muestra desconcertada por tal repuesta- ¿Por qué dice eso?

-¿Por qué? Porque no quiero estar junto a ti Ema,-explota- cada vez que estoy cerca de ti actuó como un estúpido, me dan ganas de abrazarte, besarte y tocarte y eso está mal… Siento que estoy enloqueciendo… yo soy tu hermano! No quiero que esto crezca porque sé que jamás sentirás lo mismo por mi… el saber eso me está destruyendo!

-… -no supo que decir ¿acaso podía decir algo?

\- espero puedas entender-aparta su mirada llena de tristeza

Su corazón se encogió, sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y decirle que ella le correspondía a sus sentimientos pero…eso no era cierto, ella lo quería porque es una gran persona, por su amabilidad, pero nunca un sentimiento distinto al cariño paso por su mente al verlo, sintió pena por ella misma ya que sus sentimientos estaban ligadas a otro y perdería a un gran hombre

-yo…

-no tienes que decir nada, por favor déjame solo-cierra la puerta con lentitud, pega su frente de la fría madera y cierra sus ojos para que unas heladas lagrimas caigan; Ema aun estaba de pie frente a su habitación sus ojos se cristalizaron, coloca su mano en la puerta y murmuro en voz baja

-cuando…-su voz se quebró un poco-necesites hablar con alguien no dudes en buscarme…siempre…siempre estaré para ti…

El escucho con claridad sus palabras y lloro aun con más fuerzas, era la primera vez que lloraba de esa forma por una mujer diferente a Fuyuca

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Ema?- llama su atención masaomi, se encontraban desayunando- ¿estás bien?

-si…yo…solo estoy cansada

-¿estudiaste toda la noche?

-sí, hasta la de la mañana

-eso puede ser contraproducente hermanita-la mira de reojo kaname

-lo siento, ¿me puedo retirar? Quisiera seguir repasando para estar totalmente preparada en la prueba

-pero no has probado alimento-se preocupa ukyo al ver su plato igual- ¿realmente estas bien?

-estoy bien, por favor no se preocupen, gracias por la comida…permiso-sale de la cocina, iori sigue comiendo como si no la hubiese visto salir

-¿se pelearon?- pregunta masaomi mirando atentamente al peliplata

-¿Qué?

-ayer me pregunto si sabía cuando volverías estando tu aquí desde el martes en la tarde, ¿paso algo entre ustedes?

-por supuesto que no-se limita a responder-disculpen tengo trabajo… gracias por la comida.

-esta raro…bueno! Más raro de lo normal-interviene Yusuke

-Yusuke kun

-si? Masaomi-nii-san

-tú no tienes que repasar también?-este fruñe el ceño claramente entiende la indirecta de su hermano que fue un "cierra la boca"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ema iba rumbo a su habitación desgraciadamente no pudo dormir en todo la noche ya que se la paso repitiéndose una y otra vez la mala persona que es, un llamado la detuvo

-Ema-la susodicha se detiene, voltea y ve a iori cerca de ella-quería desearte suerte, tendré siempre presente las palabras que me dijiste anoche

-gracias-sonríe sinceramente-yo no quería que las cosas terminaran mal entre nosotros…

-si-se miran fijamente por un momento y sin poder controlarse iori la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, susurra a su oído-adiós…

Desase el abrazo y siguió su camino sin voltearla a ver nuevamente, sintió un dolor en el pecho es como si supiera que algo malo pasaría

-Ema-chan !- llama Yusuke con cara seria, ya que había sido testigo de su conversación con su hermano- en una hora nos vamos ¿esta bien?

-esta bien…

…

Realizaron el examen con éxito, a ema le pareció un poco sencillo a pesar de todo aunque a Yusuke no le fue del todo bien la castaña hiso todo lo posible para que no perdiera la esperanza los resultados los darían el jueves de la semana que viene, una vez en casa 7 de los 13 hermanos estaban presentes a e sección de hikaru, Louis, futo, tsubaki y iori ; futo y Louis la llamaron para desearle suerte bueno… en realidad solo Louis ya que futo le dijo que si lograba pasar se ganaba una noche de "pasión" con él, de tsubaki no sabía absolutamente nada ; todos al entrar los felicitaron a ambos por estar a un paso de la universidad

-qué raro que iori-san no está aquí? –hace notar Yusuke

-iori? Es cierto… no lo he visto en todo el día

-el, se marcho de la residencia hoy-dice kaname desde su lugar-es tu hermano menor y no lo sabías? Azusa-san

Ema palideció en su lugar _, ¿se fue?_ Recordó el abrazo y ese adiós que tanto le dolió _no puede ser ¿se fue por mi culpa?_ ; aprovecho que toda la atención estaba sobre Kaname y salió del lugar rápidamente, se paro bajo el árbol de cerezo, tomo su teléfono y marco su número 1,2,3 repiques y nada…. En el 4to pudo escuchar su voz

- _hola_

-¿de verdad te fuiste de la residencia?

- _oh… ya lo sabes.._

-o sea es verdad?

 _-sí, lo es_

-no era necesario que te fueras iori-san!

- _créeme! Era necesario!_

-¿Dónde estás?

- _estoy bien, no te preocupes_

-¿en qué clase de lugar estas?

- _es un buen lugar…_

 _-_ no hay mejor lugar que en tu casa con tu familia!

\- _Madre ..._

-por favor regresa!

- _digas lo que digas no lo hare, necesito esto…por favor_

-distancia? De mi? Si es eso lo que quieres entonces…entonces yo soy la que me voy air!

 _-no digas tonterías! Ya soy un adulto aunque parezca lo contrario, puedo vivir solo ya que tengo un empleo con que mantenerme_

 _-_ pero…

- _basta por favor, estaré bien; en verdad necesito esto, compréndeme!_

 _-_ no entiendes! –las lagrimas comenzaron a salir-me siento horrible! Por todo esto! Yo no quería que esto fuera de este modo!

 _-no llores… este no es el final de nada… a veces es necesario que las cosas sean de esta forma ¿está bien?_

 _-_ iori…perdón..

 _-tengo que colgar… adiós…_

Separa el teléfono de su oído y lo cierra con lentitud, seca sus lágrimas para que unas nuevas transiten por sus mejillas

-así que… la causa de que iori se fuera si fuiste tú?

-Kaname-san –voltea enseguida a donde está el-escuchaste

-no, pero creo que lo acerté…no te sientas mal! Estará bien…

…

Los días pasaron rápido desde el punto de vista de la castaña, desde ese día no volvió a saber nada de él, Kaname ya había dejado la actitud acusante sobre ella , todo marchaba con "normalidad" , ya eran 2 semanas desde que Tsubaki se fue y aun no sabía nada de el

-es un lindo atardecer-miraba por la ventana-si…lo es…

Al día siguiente dieron las notas del examen y como era de esperarse quedo en la universidad que quería, lamentablemente Yusuke no paso el examen pero tendría una segunda oportunidad de presentar la prueba por ello no estaba tan deprimido, hicieron una cena para celebrarlo y aunque su ánimo no fuera el mejor intento tener la mejor sonrisa que pudo

Al acabar la cena se fue a su habitación como de costumbre, era tarde ya exactamente las 12:58 am y aun no podía dormir, recibió un email al abrirlo puede leer "felicitaciones, Ema-san" era de iori quiso escribirle y reprocharle el hecho de que se haya perdido por todos esos días pero al final no quiso hacerlo, cerro la tapa del teléfono y lo puso nuevamente en la mesilla de noche

No tenía derecho hacerlo… ya que ella no era nada en su vida

Fin del capítulo 2

Tarde mucho en subir este capítulo! Lo siento! El otro hare lo posible por subirlo lo más pronto posible!

dejen sus Reviews :)


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Brother conflic no me pertenece.**

 **+Pecados Capitales+**

 **By DeidaHany**

 **Ira** **: Puede ser descrita como un sentimiento no ordenado en control de odio y enfado**

Párrafos en _cursiva_ y "paréntesis" son pensamientos de Ema

Conversaciones solo en _cursiva_ serán diálogos realizados por llamadas o mensajes

Espero sea de su agrado!

Capitulo 3: Ira (Parte 1)

El ruido molesto del celular la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, la luz del sol la cegó por un momento ya que olvido cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior, intenta tomar el teléfono sin tener que moverse del lugar pero le fue imposible por lo que termino levantándose con el mayor fastidio del mundo

Al ver la pantalla del celular nota que era un número desconocido

-¿Hola?- Bosteza y se echa nuevamente a la cama

 _-¿Ema_?-abre los ojos con sorpresa y se sienta de inmediato - _Felicidades con aprobar el examen… bueno! ¿Supongo que lo hiciste, no?_

-Tsubaki?

- _Sí, Soy yo! De verdad discúlpame por no haberte llamado antes! Es que estaba hecho un lio…no quiero que pienses que solo desaparecí lue…_

-PARA!-pide molesta-ES DEMASIADO TARDE PARA PEDIRME ESO! NO CREES? ASI QUE DE VERDAD DEJAME EN PAZ! A DIOS!

-NO _EMA!-No cuelgues…sé que no me vas a creer pero estuve en un lugar sin señal, hasta mi teléfono perdí por eso no te llame antes!_

-De verdad pretendes que te crea? –Pregunta indignada, se pone de pie y comienza a caminar de aquí para allá- Busca alguna otra escusa más creíble.

- _Te juro que es la verdad! Escúchame dentro de dos semanas estaré de regreso y te lo explicare todo, pero en ese tiempo de aquí allá quiero estar comunicado contigo; por favor, deja que primero te explique todo y ya luego si no quieres hablarme más lo entenderé… por favor_

-no lo sé…

- _Por favor… me has extrañado?_

-Para nada.

- _Yo si te he extrañado muchísimo_

-claro

- _en serio discúlpame!_

-Pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas? Eso hubiese evitado todo esto!

- _No se me ocurrió decírtelo, soy un bruto! Pero quiero que sepas que ese vieja lo tenía programado desde antes de estar contigo, es decir que lo que paso entre nosotros no tuvo nada que ver_

-¿de verdad? –se sienta en la orilla de la cama, vencida

- _Por supuesto Ema, ¿crees que te mentiría?_

-No lo sé, pero por ahora dejémoslo así

- _Muchas gracias Ema! Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás_!

Se acostó y continuaron hablando por un largo rato, conversaron de cualquier cantidades de cosas, al cortar la llamada se dio cuenta que hablaron por más de una hora, sonrió y se quedo acostada; Realmente le encanto oír su voz ya que desde hace mucho no lo hacia

Los días siguieron tal cual como hasta ahora con la única diferencia que Tsubaki la llamaba todos los días por las mañanas, No hablo ni compartió mucho con sus hermanos ya que todos estaban ocupados en sus propias cosas

Futo estaba dando unos conciertos en otra ciudad, Subaru estaba con el equipo nacional ya que por fin lo habían solicitado para hacerle alguna pruebas, Louis no tenía ni idea en donde se encontraba ya que desde que se fue de mochilero ha viajado por muchas ciudades de diferentes países, con Iori no ha hablado desde que se fue .

3 semanas enteras habían pasado desde k tsubaki se había ido, esa mañana se levanto muy feliz ya que al día siguiente seria su cumpleaños número 18, al bajar a desayunar solo se encontró con Masaomi, Ukyo y kaname en la mesa

-Buen día para todos! – Dice Ema al llegar al comedor, se sienta junto a ukyo para así comenzar a desayunar

-Buenos día-responden al unisonó

-¿Y los demás? –comienza a servirse lo que va a comer

-Azuza lleva al colegio a Wataru y luego se va a trabajar y Yusuke-kun salió temprano-responde ukyo como siempre tan atento de sus hermanos menores

-Mañana es un día especial ya que nuestra hermanita cumple 18 años, hay que haces algo especial no creen? –Propone el monje

-Es cierto-con cuerda el pediatra-¿Tienes algo en mente Kaname?

-¿Qué tal pasar el fin de semana en la casa de Yatsugatake?

-No es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias por mi-se siente apenada-Es suficiente estar aca con todos ustedes

-que considerada Ema-chan, pero es cierto lo que dice Kaname hay que hacer algo especial para ti ya que has cuidado muy bien de todos nosotros, además tenemos varias casa con fines vacacionales que casi no utilizamos y no estaría de más ir de vez en cuando-Interviene Masaomi

-Entiendo, Muchísimas gracias por cuidarme a mí también-les regala una sonrisa sincera

-Bien! Entonces mañana saldremos! Les diré a todos, futo-chan llega hoy verdad?

-Si debe de estar por llegar, Bueno espero que les vaya muy bien a todos, yo no podre ir porque tengo mucho trabajo en el bufet y no puedo dejarlo atrás.

-es una pena Ukyo-san, quería estar con la gran mayoría de mis hermanos- _"Aunque Tsubaki tampoco estará, ya que le falta aun una semana para llegar"_

-Bueno, me voy… Gracias por la comida Ukyo-san-Se levanta con rapidez

-Aun no has terminado tu desayuno kaname-san-Reprende el abogado

-No hay tiempo que perder ukyo-san tengo que comenzar con los preparativos! Adiós- sale rápidamente de la cocina con una gran felicidad, todos quedan sorprendidos por su actitud pero no le dieron mayor relevancia

0o0o0o0o0

-Kaname-san!-el susodicho voltea al ser llamado-¿Ya hablo con todos, quien ira?

-Bueno, Natusume, Masaomi, Azusa, Futo, Wataru obviamente, tu y yo! Ya que no pueden Ukyo, Ni Yusuke… aparte no creo que Iori quiera ir

-Hmm entiendo…

-¿No has hablado con él?

-No, desde ese noche que lo llame no he sabido mas nada de él, tu sabes donde se está quedando?

-Sí, lo sé-se arre cuesta a la pared con flojera

-y…? lo has ido a ver?

-Ema, el está bien; no te preocupes…o… tan bueno fue que no lo puedes olvidar?

-Q…que? Y..o…

-Ya no lo ocultes, yo se que ustedes hicieron algo más que solo bailar ese día, quizás te sientas con responsabilidad por el hecho de haya dejado la residencia pero ya déjalo pasar –se acerca peligrosamente a ella-mira que él no es el único hermano disponible- Ríe juguetón, Ema mira el piso-Es broma; Iori es muy joven aun, así que es normal que no sepa enfrentar algunas cosas, dale tiempo al tiempo y ya luego se llevaran como si nada ha pasado

Dicho esto sigue su camino, Ema queda paralizada en el lugar nunca llego a creer que esas palabras dolieran tanto, su mirada se cristalizo y unas cuantas lagrimas caerían por sus mejillas si una voz a su espalda no la detiene

-HER-MA-NI-TA… así que mañana vamos a un "paseo familiar" por tu cumpleaños?-Trata de quitar esa mirada triste y el nudo que tenía en la garganta

-F…Futo-kun, regresaste! ¿Cómo te fue? –Recupero lo mejor que pudo la compostura

-Aburrido!-exclama con seguridad-Ya que no te tenia a ti hermanita…la próxima vez deberías de ir conmigo

-Claro…Tengo cosas que hacer…hmmm nos vemos

Se aparta de él y comienza a caminar a su habitación ya que realmente no estaba de humor, pero su ida no duro mucho ya que el idol la tomo por el brazo y obligo a que entrara a la habitación de lavado; la pego contra la pared y se acerco a ella hasta casi besarla

-¿Cuándo me dejaras quitarte el estrés?

-… ¡¿ QUE RAYOS TE PASA?! SUELTAME! –futo comienza a reírse- ¿QUE ES LO GRACIOSO?! SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ!

-shii… te van a escuchar! Eres tan interesante Hermana mayor…te vez muy sexy vestida de esta forma

-DEJAME!- forcejea y logra salirse de su agarre para enseguida salir de ese lugar pero una vez mas es detenida-Futo déjame salir o gritare que mi hermano de 16 años me quiere violar!

-Eso sería muy divertido escucharlo…-Realmente se estaba divirtiendo-pero tu ganas… te dejare ir – suelta su brazo

-afss!-sale refunfuñando de la habitación sinceramente el tenia algo que la hacía enfurecer al cien por ciento

-Ema-san!-llama desde el marco de la puerta el pelicastaño

-¿Qué?-se voltea con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruñido

-¿de verdad hubieses gritado que te quería violar?

-Por supuesto!

-Eres una margada, todo era jugando…-trata de quitarle importancia al asunto

-Y tu eres un abusivo! Me estresas…-le da la espalda y sigue andando

-¿estrés? Si quiere yo te lo q…

-Mejor cállate!

0o0o0o0o0

La mañana llego y todos se estaban alistando para salir de la residencia rumbo a la casa de Yatsugatake, estaban cargando todos los bolsos en los dos carros que servirían de transporte en esa ocasión

-¿Quién vendrá en este carro?-pregunta masaomi mirando a las personas allí presente

-Yo! Ema-san también vendrá con nosotros-Sale de algún lugar el idol asustando a la castaña ya que no lo había visto llegar, aparte que se toma el atrevimiento de elegir por ella-¿Verdad ema-san?

-Hmm sí, Claro-El sonríe de manera torcida y ella lo mira con los ojos entre cerrados _"que pretendes Futo-tonto-kun"_

Entraron a la parte trasera del carro Ema se sentó del lado de la ventana y al lado de ella el idol, el mismo al ver a wataru acercarse al carro subió en seguida su pierna izquierda en el asiento restante para que de ese modo no pudiera sentarse

-¿Y yo donde voy?-se pregunto incrédulo al ver que futo ocupaba dos puestos-Futo-tan! ¿Por qué ocupas dos puestos? Hay iba yo!

-ahh Wataru-chan lo siento, es que me duele la pierna-Hace una mueca de dolor y se soba el muslo-Lo siento…

-Hay wataru-chan! ven y toma mi puesto- se ofrece amablemente ema al ver las sucias intenciones de futo

-NOOO-grita fuertemente el susodicho y la toma por el brazo fuerte para que no se moviera de su lugar- Ve en el puesto de adelante Wataru!

Hace un gesto con su mano como un "y no jodas más"

-¿Qué pasa? –se asoma El pediatra por la ventana del conductor, ya que aun no han termina de arreglar las cosas para irse- ¿Que son todos esos gritos Futo-kun?

-es que… Futo-tan no me quiere dar el puesto..-le responde con tono lastimero a su hermano mayor

-¿Futo, Porque no le das el puesto?

-ME DUELE LA PIERNA YA SE LO DIJE!- alza la voz con molestia

-Respeta a masaomi-nii-san! No le grites!-acusa el pequeño

-¡CALLATE UN RATO WATARU!-el niño rompe a llorar al ver el trato que le da su hermano

-futo por favor!- trata de ubicarlo ema

-¿Acaso esa es manera de tratar a un niño?-Pregunta con voz firme el castaño mayor- Aparte a mi me respetas que soy tu hermano mayor! Discúlpate en este momento con el!

-Que deje de molestar! Que se siente en otro lugar! No me voy a disculpar porque es el quien comenzó!

-FUTO! ESTAS PASADO D..

-Ya… ya! Masaomi-san, no te alteres que te saldrán canas verdes- opina Kaname que acaba de llegar a su lado-Aparte ya nos tenemos que ir…cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino le das algún castigo, o mejor… Futo-chan… Dame tu teléfono- extiende su mano esperando recibir el teléfono

-¿Qué? Estás loco! Yo no te voy a dar mi teléfono!

-¿LOCO? Claro que lo harás!- mete medio cuerpo por la ventana tratando de llegar hacia el-Dame el Puto teléfono! No te comportes como un niño de 2 años que ya estás bien grande! Dame!

-NOOO! Déjame en paz

-y decía que no me alterara?- se dice a sí mismo el doctor con expresión cansada

-DAMELO!

-NO TE VOY A ADAR NADA!

-dale el teléfono o la que me voy air soy yo!-amenaza ema, futo fruño el ceño y con la mayor molestia del mundo le da el teléfono a kaname

-Viste Masaomi-san… sin alterarse mucho hace caso!- Muestra el teléfono orgulloso, mientras se peina un poco con la otra mano

-Si claro…

-Bueno! Ya vámonos! Wataru-chan! Ven conmigo, vamos en el carro de Natsume-kun…

-Pero… yo quería ir con Ema-onee-san!

-Wataru-chan de regreso te vienes conmigo si? –Propone la castaña para que el niño seda

-¿Lo prometes?

-Por supuesto! Anda!-le regala una linda sonrisa-te veo cuando lleguemos!

-Si.! –logra convencerlo y va con kaname, Masaomi se sube al carro para comenzar el viaje pero no sin dejar de refunfuñar cosas como "Se perdió el respeto" "Ya la juventud no tiene límites" "No agradecen nada" logrando que futo pusiera los ojos en blanco y fruñera él entre cejo; luego que dejo de refunfuñar prendió la radio y coloco música a poco volumen

-no tenias porque tratar a Wataru-chan así!-Critica la castaña en voz baja-aparte eso que te duela la pierna es mentira!

-Obvio que es mentira- responde descaradamente

-¿Entonces porque armaste todo ese show?

-para estar solo contigo por supuesto…

-Afss… es que yo sabía que ibas a decir algo como eso! Eres tan predecible! Para que querías eso?

-Para esto…-toca su muslo suavemente, ella se sobre salto y quita su mano bracamente

-¡QUE!-ve a masaomi al notar que hablo muy fuerte, baja la voz y continua-que rayos te pasa?

-solo quiero divertirme un poco…-coloca su mano nuevamente en su pierna y ella otra vez se la quita-vamos no seas aburrida!

-A mi me vale que me digas aburrida! Ya bájale a esto! O es que crees que cuando digo que no es si?

-Si… en realidad..

-Hay! Eres…

-¿Lindo? ¿Maravilloso? ¿Espectacular?

-NO! afs ya déjame en paz…

-No sé porque te haces la dura…-se acerco a su oído y susurro- a la final serás mía HER-MA-NI-TA!

-Hay!-pega un brinco ya que futo le pellizco el trasero, el pediatra pego un brinco al igual que ella ya que estaba concentrado en el camino haciendo que el carro girara bruscamente

-Pero! ¿Qué sucedió ema-chan? –Pregunta recuperando el control del carro -¿te ocurrió algo?

-Yo..-mira feo a futo- solo un bicho repugnante me pico!- su sonrisa de satisfacción se hiso más grande-Solo fue eso… discúlpame Masaomi-san!

-cierra la ventana entonces… casi me matas de un susto!

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al sacarlo ve que es Tsubaki de inmediato contesto

-Hola?

-Feliz cumpleaños! Para la mejor hermana de toda!

-Gracias-sonríe- pensé que lo habías olvidado…

-¿Cómo crees? Solo estaba ocupado, ¿Dónde estás que se escucha un poco feo?

-Ah.. es que vamos a pasar el fin de semana en Yatsugatake por motivo de mi cumpleaños- ema noto que futo fruño el entrecejo

-Oh entiendo…. Espero te diviertas entonces, te llamo más tarde si puedo, si?

-Claro, adiós…-apenas cerro la tapa del teléfono llego la pregunta que sabía que le haría

-¿Quién era?-pregunta en tono seco futo

-¿Quién?... pues tsubaki-san… llamo para felicitarme

-¿hablaste con tsubaki? –se intereso de repente masaomi en la conversación

-si… ¿Qué sucede?

-ninguno de nosotros a sabido nada de él desde que se fue, ya hasta íbamos a poner una denuncia por desaparición

-en.. en serio?

-¿sabes donde esta ¿ o que está haciendo?

-hmm no, solo me dijo que estaba en un lugar donde no tenia señal

-deja que llegue!-ema voltea a ver a futo pero este se había sentado al otro lado del carro miraba por la ventana aun con cara molesta

-ya se te paso el dolor de pierna no? –pregunta con sarcasmos su hermano

-No molestes!

-Pero!...-ema suspira con fastidio "y hay van de nuevo…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Al llegar Ema se sorprendió al ver "la casota" que tenían para vacaciones, esperaba algo grande… pero no "TAN" grande era algo parecido como "Sunrise Residence" pero con un aire más relajado en cuanto a los acabados, o por lo menos eso podía notar desde afuera, Bueno por nada eran una familia bastante profesional y con idol y todo; apenas futo baja de la camioneta ingresa inmediatamente a la casa sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a nadie

-Onee-san! ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-Wataru llego a ella con una gran sonrisa

-Muy bien, ¿el tuyo? –acaricia con cariño su cabello rosa

-Bien Onee-san! Mañana azusa-nii-san me dijo que me llevara de paseo! ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-Claro! Que iré de paseo con ustedes!

-SIIII!-comienza a correr por el lugar de felicidad, ella no puede evitar sonreír por las ocurrencias de su hermano menor

-Ema-chan-Azusa llega a su lado-¿Qué le paso a futo? Se bajo del carro con una cara peor de la que carga siempre, ¿es porque le quitaron el teléfono?

-Eh… si, supongo que es por eso, realmente no estoy muy segura…

-entiendo…la juventud en este momento es muy compleja, pero bueno.. Los tiempos cambian no?

-claro…-"tengo que llamar a tsubaki!"-Eh.. Tengo que hacer una llamada… azusa-san discúlpame…

-Claro! No te preocupes ..

0o0o0o0o0o0

El día transcurrió rápido, muchas cosas estaban sucias así que tuvieron que limpiarlas para poder permanecer allí a pesar que tenían una persona que se encargaba de la casa mientras ellos no están pero era entendible que algunas cosas estuvieran sucias ya que la casa era realmente increíble tenía más de 10 cuartos los cuales eran muy cómodos y grandes, tenía un gran pateo con una cantidad de flores y matas variadas que hacían la vista perfecta a pesar de no estar 100% cuidadas

-Linda vista no?

-Natsume-san, si, es una hermosa vista

-A pesar que no está muy bien cuidado las flores luchan por seguir viviendo cada día, desde hace mucho que no veía estas flores…desde que iori las planto-su mirada reflejaba la nostalgia que sentía

-Iori-san las planto?

-Sí, el venia acá todos los fines de semana para darles cuidado personalmente… él es muy dedicado cuando se lo propone, pero desde que…-se da cuenta que iba a decir algo innecesario-Eh…desde que comenzó con el modelaje pues… no ha venido mas, supongo que el cambio a veces es inevitable.

-Supongo que así es

Siempre supo que le gustaban las flores pero jamás pensó que sería capaz de hacer algo tan hermoso como ese jardín que en ese preciso momento sus ojos admiraban, sinceramente se notaba que fue hecho con amor…

Al caer la noche sus hermanos le dieron una sorpresa, un hermoso pastel de crema y fresas fue comprado solo para ella, Cantaron cumpleaños y compartieron en familia por largo rato, a pesar que futo no se incorporo como tal en la reunión si estuvo presente; Una vez llego la hora de dormir cada uno se fue a la habitación asignada momentos previos, Ya había pasado largo rato desde que se acostó pero aun asi no podía conciliar el sueño

Daba muchas vueltas en la cama, se acostó de lado y mira por la ventana la gran luna llena que adorna el cielo, era una hermosa noche donde las miles de estrellas brillaban con alegría; la puerta de su habitación se abrió, ema de inmediato se levanto pero el cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro así que no podía distinguir bien quien era

-¿Q…quien esta hay?-se paró de un salto de la cama al no recibir respuesta, agarro un zapato y lo lanzo para momentos seguidos escuchar un "auch" venir de las sombras, Inmediatamente reconoce esa queja-¿Futo?

-¡¿Por qué me lanzas un zapato?!-termina quejándose, sale de la oscuridad y se sienta en orilla de la cama-estás loca!

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Loca? Loco estas tu por meterte así a mi cuarto! Realmente pensé que era un fantasma!-respira con tranquilidad pero solo por un momento-espera! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir…-se acuesta en la cama, ema nota que estaba sin camisa y solo con unos pantalones que le colgaban de la cadera cuando dejo que la luz de la luna le pegara-así que me dije… quizás mi hermana me cuente un cuento para poder dormir…

-Si claro! Pensé que me daría un infarto! Eres un desconsiderado! ¿Acaso pretendías abusar de mi mientras dormía?-oye esa risita sínica que lo identifica

-A veces creo que eres adivina…-habla en su usual tono juguetón

-Esta vez sí gritare que me quieres violar así que mejor vete…-acomoda su almohada y se acuesta del otro lado de la cama que estaba vacio

-Pero esta vez no vine para eso-su voz de un momento a otro se escucho súper seria

-Entonces?

-quería hacerte una pregunta

-y no podías esperar hasta mañana para hacerme esa pregunta?-se queda en silencio por un momento pensando cómo hacerle esa pregunta, pero de un momento a otro la hace ya que no era persona de estar con rodeos

-¿tienes algo con Tsubaki?

-Q..que? –Se sienta en la cama, arregla su cabello con nerviosismo-¿Por qué preguntas algo así? Es totalmente estúpido e innecesario…

-No lo es-afirma el

-por supuesto que sí, a que viene esa pregunta?

-Él, no quiso hablar con ninguno de sus hermanos pero justamente contigo si! Eso es muy sospechoso

-todos hacen lo mismo! Siempre están atentos conmigo por ser su hermana, es todo.

-Quizás, pero se nota que han hablado por bastante tiempo! Y se tienen mucha confianza!

-Por unos días nada más, le tengo la misma confianza que a cualquier otro de mis hermanos…

-¿entonces no te gusta?-la presión en la habitación era extrema

-por supuesto que no, porque todo este interrogatorio?-trata de desviar el tema

-Porque tú eres mía- ella suspira con cansancio a la final terminaron donde empezaron

-Yo no soy tuya! No vayas a comenzar…¿Por qué insistes tanto con lo mismo? –cuestiona irritada, se vuelve acostar

-porque siempre obtengo lo que quiero!

-Pues deberías de hacerte la idea de que eso jamás pasara! A las chicas no les gusta que insistan tanto… es molesto!

-Yo no insisto, ellas insiste… ya que solo con sonreírles es más que suficiente para tenerlas a mi entera disposición -sonríe orgulloso de ser irresistible

-me asustas

-¿Por qué?

-porque si con solo sonreír obtienes lo que quieres, quiere decir que has tenido a muchas…

-No quisieras saber con cuantas-responde burlón-o sí?

-Si…no…espera! Mejor no, me asustaría con la cantidad-rieron ambos-entonces, ¿si puedes tener a cualquiera, porque me molestas tanto a mi? Y de tal manera?

-porque es divertido, lo prohibido siempre te deja un mejor sabor de boca; aparte es muy interesante-responde con voz sensual-¿Qué quieres decir con "de tal manera"?

-es decir que a nadie le gusta que lo acosen sexualmente

-Yo no te acoso sexualmente-ema lo mira fijamente-Bueno… bueno… quizás si…pero no es siempre

-siempre que puedes

-es solo un juego… es divertido! Es todo, pero realmente no te haría nada que no quisieras! Aparte casi nunca estoy en casa ya que tengo que estar de gira, firma de autógrafos o cualquier cantidad de cosas

-Te gusta eso?

-¿Qué?

-Ser un idol, ¿de verdad te gusta?- se queda pensativo un momento

-hmm… supongo que si… aunque me gustaría ser actor, este es el mejor camino que puedo tomar para llegar a eso

-Entiendo, pero debe de ser difícil no poder caminar en paz en la calle o ir de compras y ese tipo de cosas

-Al principio era difícil pero ya luego uno se acostumbra

-Es raro verte ser amable frente a las demás personas-comenta despreocupada, voltea su mirada y ve una ceja arqueada del idol-¿Qué?

-Soy buen actor, cierto?

-Demasiado bueno- rompen en risa ambos- a veces me lo creo… pero ya luego llegas a la casa y sé que es mentira

-mis hermanos siempre me dicen que sea yo mismo frente a las cámaras, pero es algo que no puedo hacer ya que mi personalidad es un tanto… ¿oscura? –Duda de cómo llamarle-Bueno.. Supongo que no a muchas personas les agradaría eso, aparte que a ellos no les debería de importar lo que haga o no en mi carrera

-Bueno…si, quizás seas pesado, abusador y un poco pervertido… pero en el fondo eres buena persona

-Vaya! Gracias!-Dice con ironía

-Solo digo la verdad, A demás no te deberías de tomar las cosas de eso modo! Tus hermanos solo se preocupan por ti

-Si claro!- su expresión se volvió seria- ellos solo son unos pesados! Siempre andan metiéndose en todo lo que hago

-No digas eso!

-pero es cierto, ellos piensan que aun soy un niño…

-lo eres.

-oh, Disculpe! Verdad que tienes 18 años y ya eres todo una adulta!-le comenta con sarcasmo- pues! te aseguro que en mi no hay nada de niño! La edad no define quien eres o que tan maduro eres…simplemente es un estúpido numero que nos limita hacer cosas que los "adultos" creen que no son beneficiosas para nosotros… solo estupideces

-Bueno, en tu caso se podría decir que eres bastante maduro para tu edad, al menos para algunas cosas

-y en otras soy mucho más maduro-le insinúa

-No vayas a comenzar!

Tras muchos temas de conversación se quedaron toda la noche hablando y riendo

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Vamos! One-san! Rápido! –Wataru jala a ema de su mano con mucha alegría en la entrada del parque

-Wataru-chan… espera…el parque no se va air… -le comenta sin mucho ánimo, reprimiendo un bostezo

-Ema-chan, te vez cansada… ¿No pudiste dormir?

-No, Masaomi-san… no dormí muy bien…

-Porque hermanita? –futo se acerca a ella y la mira fijamente

-Porque había un mosquito que me estuvo molestando toda la noche

-¿Un mosquito? – se hace el ofendido pero se ríe momentos después

-Si, en mi habitación también habían mosquitos fastidiosos- corrobora azusa rascándose unas cuantas picadas, futo y Ema se miran y ríen en complicidad

Wataru siguió arrastrándola por todo el parque hasta que llegaron a una pequeña colina bajo un frondoso árbol de cerezo; colocaron un mantel de color rojo para poder sentarse, todos lo hicieron excepción de futo que de un momento a otro se perdió de vista

-One-san! ¡Vamos a jugar! ¿si?

-Wataru-chan…Yo…

-Ven, yo juego contigo-propone el pediatra al ver la cara de sueño de ema-deja a nuetra hermana descansar un poco

-Bien! Vamos… vamos!-lo toma de la mano para momentos después comenzar a jugar a unos cuantos metros de ella

-Ema-san?

-Si, asuza-san?

-¿Has hablado con Tsubaki, el día de hoy?

-Eh, no…No he hablado con el-" _pensándolo bien no me ha llamado desde ayer_ " –Ayer llamo para felicitarme y m…-su teléfono comenzó a sonar-Discúlpame, tengo una llamada

-Hola?

-Feliz Cumpleaños-Dicen casi en un susurro, una briza movió su cabello y tumbo unas cuantas flores de cerezo-te vez muy linda, bajo ese árbol

-Iori… ¿estas aquí? ¿Dónde….

-Disculpa por no llamar ayer, pero estaba ocupado… se que no es excusa…pero…

-¿Dónde estas? –comienza a voltear a todos lados-Dime!

-…-…

-Dime por favor…

-Discúlpame…-corta la llamada _"No otra vez"_

-Maldición iori…-dice en voz baja; sigue mirando a todos lados y puede ver a un joven caminando a lo lejos de cabello gris y saco negro cerca de un cubículo telefónico; Comienza a caminar rápido para poder alcanzarlo pero él, cruza en una esquina hacia la derecha y Ema lo pierde de vista causando que dejara de caminar y comenzara a correr, El cielo se oscureció nubes grises tomaron el lugar de un azul cielo, una que otra gota chocaba contra su rostro al correr velozmente, llega a la esquina donde momentos antes lo perdió de vista y se lleva la sorpresa de verlo frente a ella, era como si la estuviera esperando; La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza empapándolos en un instante –I…ori…¿Por qué te ibas de ese modo?

-Porque… me di cuenta…de que quizás no fue lo mejor el haber venido-su cabello se pegaba de su fino rostro

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el

-Bajo la lluvia te vez hermosa-menciona con tristeza en la voz

-¿Por qué siento, que no has venido solo a decirme eso?-pregunta apartando unos cuantos mechones de su rostro

-Tienes razón…Yo vine…Porque te quería ver por ultima vez

-¿Ultima vez? –Su corazón se estremeció y comenzó a sentir temor-¿Q-que quieres decir?

-Me voy de Japón-la castaña se descoloco luego de ese repentino anuncio, sus ojos quemaban, se mordió su labio inferior por los nervios-Voy a Europa, estudiare allí y seg…

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDESES!-Grita, sus lágrimas caen mezclándose con la lluvia-¡TU NO TE PUEDES IR!

-E…ma..

-No!-se aferra a él-Por favor! No por mi culpa!

-No, es tu culpa, ya tenia planeado irme… desde hace dos años atrás…pero…no fui capaz de hacerlo, y creo que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo

-Por favor… No lo hagas…

-Lo siento, es una decisión ya tomada; Mañana sale mi vuelo… por ello he venido para despedirme de ti, y darte las gracias de hacerme sentir vivo nuevamente-Ema sollozaba mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza-Te amo Ema…

Dejo de respirar al escuchar esas palabras, él rompió el abrazo para poder ver sus ojos enrojecidos, acaricio su rostro para momentos seguidos besar su frente

-Puedes… visitarme cuando quieras…ya que-habla con la voz quebrada- cuando…necesites hablar con alguien… no dudes en buscarme…siempre…siempre estaré para ti –Ella tapo su boca para que un fuerte sollozo no se escapara de sus labios al oír las mismas palabras que tiempo atrás ella le había dicho a él-Gracias… Ema

Le dio la espalda y comenzó alejarse… otra vez, Ya era la tercera vez que lo ve irse y sabia que quizás seria la ultima; con cada paso que daba su corazón dolía un poco más

-Iori…-susurra, quiso gritarle "llévame contigo" o simplemente correr y detenerlo, pero no era justo, ella no era la indicada para el y lo sabia claramente, ella se había acostado con su hermano y él no merecía eso, el no merecía un corazón que quiere y desea a otra persona

Subió a un taxi que lo esperaba, sin voltear a verla en ningún momento ya que sabia que si lo hacia no se seria capaz de irse; un par de lagrimas salieron de sus orbes verdes y se maldijo mil veces por ser tan estúpido, por haberse enamorado de ella, por haber sido parte de esa familia, por ser el hombre del cual Ema estaba enamorada

Ve por la ventana, ya se habían alejado demasiado para poder ver su rostro atreves del cristal, veía tanto y a la vez nada… habían tantas cosas allí afuera pero nada que le perteneciera a él, Tapo su rostro con las manos y lloro con fuerza, así…como esa vez que perdió a Fuyuca.

0o0o0o0o0

Ema se sentó en un banco bajo la torrente lluvia hundiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas y llorando desconsoladamente

-¿Ema? ¿Qué haces hay? –Pregunta asuza al llegar a su lado, estaba bajo la protección de un paraguas-¿E-ema?-deja el paraguas a un lado al ver en la forma en que lloraba, toma su rostro entre sus manos-¿Ema, porque estas así? ¿Qué te paso?

-S-se…va…

-¿se va? ¿Quién se va?

-Iori…Iori se va…de Japón…

Fin del capitulo 4


End file.
